NARUTO: The Next Generation
by Teddybearbaby05
Summary: exactly what the title says except it's mainly based on NaruSasu kids. i never wrote a NaruSasu story b4 so tell me if it's any good.


o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Naruto or any of the charactors but I do own the OC charactors. Not that ya'll care or anything...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok juz so u know there are alot of OC charactors. Then again the tittle and summary kinda tell u that but i was juz tellin' u anyway... Well my brother wanted me to give him a shout out so um look for him, the name HUMBLE MUNK MIROKU! i wrote that in caps for people who don't really bother to read the author's note. If you don't find any of his stories you can also find him on my favorite authors so check him out. If you like my story review and tell me. If you don't like it boo! go away! juz kidding flames are welcomed as well. But if you do like my story check out my other two stories. They are named THE NARUTO MUSICAL and EVERYTIME WE TOUCH. So that's about it. Read and REVIEW.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NARUTO: The Next Generation

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hokage-sama! She's at it again!" Sakura was getting aggravated with the hokage. She had been his right hand man for five years since he clearly couldn't handle the job alone. She noticed the hokage payed no mind to her what so ever so she decided to take the matters in her own hands forgetting the consequences of 'playing rough with the hokage. Her eyes turned white, her hair flew up, and you could feel the fiery aura surrounding the angry Konichi. She leaned over and grabbed the hokage's shirt and threw him out the window and yelled, "You're a bad influence on your children and one of them thinks she can run the village! You have two options, one give her a good beaten or two I'll strangle the little brat!"

Naruto growled when he hit the ground. Being hokage meant everyone was to respect him right? Wrong. Sakura treated him just how she treated him in the old days when they were in the same group as ninjas in training. Naruto raised up off the floor and thought of the old days when he use to be soo jealous of his best friend for everything including the fact that he had the heart of his beloved Sakura-chan. Now looking to the present he sure as hell was glad his crush on Sakura had died off a long time ago. It seemed his life was going perfect. He had a wonderful husband and four beautiful children. His dream to become hokage had even come true. But one regret from the past always bit at his heart. What if he and Sasuke never fell in love? If he hadn't, maybe Sakura would be happy. Sure Sakura said she was over Sasuke and she had even married Lee and had twins! But he knew Sasuke would always have a piece of her heart. Naruto shuck his head, lately his mind always seemed to wonder onto random things. He shoved his hands in his pockets and searched for his daughter. He really was a bad influence cause whenever he looked at her he saw that trouble making, loud mouth, smart aleck idiot he was when he was her age. He laughed, well he couldn't really say he changed much over the years cause he was still pretty much the same Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the hokage mountain his daughter definitely was here. All the hokage's carved statues were covered in graffiti while his was not. She was so obvious. He looked the opposite way to hear two familiar voices. Iruka and Maruto. Maruto pouted she was caught red handed.. Her two long blonde pigtails had streaks of spray paint. She glared at her academy teacher so hard it was as if she was seeing right through him. But he continued to scold her. She paying no mind pulled at the collar of her orange short sleeved blouse. It was mid Summer and her mind was wondering on why exactly did she wear a blouse over her black tank top. She didn't look at her academy teacher instead she looked at her pants, they were her favorite. They were simple blue jeans cut open at the knees giving off a punk look.. Looking at her orange sneakers she realized she had a weird orange obsession. "...and finally that's why you shouldn't deface landmarks. Maruto are you listening to me?!" Maruto stopped looking at her sneakers and gazed up at her teacher with a puzzled look. "What happened?" She looked lost, anyone who knew hear knew she had problems listening when it came to being lectured, by not just adults but anyone. She hated being told what to do. Her parents were worried about her cause they thought she would grow out of the phase, but she was already sixteen and the Chunnin exams were coming. "Maruto you are sixteen years old you need to start acting like it! The Chunnin exams are coming around and you've already flunked it two times! All your friends and siblings are already Chunnin and your brother is a Jounin! Maruto you need to straighten up because you represent the rebirth of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage's daughter." That hurt Maruto's ego big time. She new he was right. She was a disappointment to her parents, though they would never admit it.

Naruto walked up behind Maruto. "Why aren't you in training?!" Naruto yelled in a more playful voice than a stern 'motherly' one. Maruto turned around and a smile came to her face. "Because Ero-sennin is a perv. " Maruto said then put her hands on her hips strengthening her excuse. Naruto sighed then smiled, she couldn't be anymore like him. " Come on let's go get some ramen!" Maruto eyes widened at Naruto's suggestion. "You don't have to tell me twice!" They started walking to the ramen shop as the yells of Iruka were beginning to fade. Naruto looked at Maruto, she was talking a mile a minute but he didn't mind. Naruto and Maruto sat down at the ramen shop. It became quiet on Maruto's part as Naruto ordered their food. Naruto turned his head towards Maruto with a genuine Uzamaki smile, but it was gone as soon as it came. He frowned because of the distant look in her eyes... It reminded him of Sasuke, when he came back to the village after killing Orochimaru. He looked like a lost puppy who was thinking, Now what?

Maruto looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Tell me again how you were able to have kids." Naruto coughed and raised an eyebrow up at her. "Um it's magic?" He said unsure if it would please her interest in the subject of a man being able to give birth. Maruto frowned and gave her 'mom' her Uzamaki twist of the Uchiha glare. Naruto sighed, what was with that glare that made him fall victim to it? "I'm not detailly sure, but I do know it has something to do with Kyuubi." Naruto held his stomach at the thought of the demon inside of him. That was definitely not the most important thing on her mind. "Despite Kyuubi, I consist of dad's and your genes right?" Naruto looked at his daughter suspiciously. What was she getting at? "Yes." He said carefully now raising up his eyebrow. "And you absolutely did not cheat on him right?" Maruto said bug eyed. Naruto dropped his chopsticks out of pure shock. "Absolutely not! Did your father put you up to this?!" Naruto said thinking he solved the puzzle. Maruto began to cry at that very moment bringing Naruto completely off guard. Naruto went to 'mommy' mode in an instant, he held and shushed her while patting her head. Finally when she stopped crying she asked her 'mom', "Why don't I have the Sharingun?" Naruto looked down at his bowl. If he had the power to give her that gene, got damn it he would! It was only normal for an Uchiha to sulk over the fact that they didn't have what made them what they are. An Uchiha without the Sharingun was like running in the streets naked, it just wasn't right. Naruto just couldn't bring himself to explain why, cause honestly he didn't know himself. "Mom?" Maruto questioned. "Yes?" Naruto managed out. Maruto smiled and scratched the back of her head, she knew she was making her 'mom' uncomfortable so she decided to change the subject. "Is detailly really a word?" Naruto fell out of his chair out of embarrassment and surprise. Damn Uchihas! No respect...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uchiha Sasuke frowned as he walked into the hokage office to see Maru instead of Naruto. She smiles to acknowledge him and gets back to the paper work. He looks to his right to see Sakura tapping her foot and glaring at him. He threw his mission scroll on the desk and left not even bothering to ask were his dobe was. Sakura sighed, she should be use to it by now. All the Uchihas were weird! Especially Uchiha Maru. She's a quiet girl which is shocking because she has the Uzamaki gene. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like her 'mom', but she has the sharingun. She usually buries herself in books and paper work, which explains why she's doing her mother's work. You would probably think 'what's wrong with that?', but you guys don't seem to understand the concept of being the hokage. Imagine what the villagers and council would say if they found out the twin of Konoha's loud mouthed troublemaker was substituting Naruto's absence. She always does this! Does she have nothing better to do than to clean up her mom's slacking?

"That's it!" Sakura slammed her hands on the desk drawing Maru's attention. "Don't you wanna train?" She shook her head no. "Aren't you motivated to do anything besides reading or writing?" Once again she shacks her head no. "How about you look for your brother? He has a mission and I'd love it if you escort him here so he can get his scroll. How about it?" Once more she answers with a no. Sakura tries to hold in her anger to no avail. She slams her hand on the desk, shattering it into pieces. She yells, "GO! NOW!" Maru's eyes widen and she gets up immediately. She straightened out her jean skirt, why she wore it and she was a ninja? She was a medicnin and usually didn't go on missions. She hated to fight ever since her father told her out of all four of the kids she had inherited the most of the chakura of Kyuubi. Her mother didn't have the heart to tell her because it hurt too much. She honestly didn't have a problem with it because she was a awfully calm person and didn't cause uproars within the village like her sister, so the villagers acknowledged she wasn't a monster but still kept an eye on her. She dusted off the pieces of wood on her Uchiha shirt, grabbed her orange long sleeved blouse off the hokage's chair and tied it around her waist. She smiled at Sakura then struggled to walk over the broken desk. You could hear the sound of her orange pumps clicking as she left the room. Sakura's anger disappeared and she smiled as she watched the Uchiha leave. When the door closed Sakura laughed and said, "What a weird child. I guess that's what happens when an Uchiha and Uzamaki reproduce." She then groaned at the mess she had to clean up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Say Uncle!" Roselle' grinned as she tightened her hold on Kakashi's neck. She had one hand around his neck and the other in the air swinging his book Come Come Paradise. "Uncle! Uncle! Give it back, it was getting to the good part!" He wailed knowing giving in was the best way to win with this girl. She frowned at her older brother. "Your such a pervert Kashi! You're worse than our sensei." She snorted at the coincidence that he was named after him. Their parents sure were good at picking names, she thought sarcastically. She perked up. "If you train with me and win, I'll give you your stupid pervy book back." Kakashi mumbled under his breath but gave in. "Fine but let go of me!" She complied and went into her fighting stance. She wore a white, above knee length skirt with the traditional Uchiha shirt. She wore white pumps, of course on almost every mission the enemy ninja took in her appearance and labeled her as the weakest. Oh how wrong they were, because she has never lost a match except against her brother or parents. Her brother on the other hand wore the exact same outfit as his father in the genin days even though he's eighteen and a jounin. His jounin vest laid on the ground as he got into his fighting stance. His sister could put up a pretty good fight but she was a hothead like mom. Not that he was judging, he had no right to because he still hasn't beaten neither of his parents. But in her case, she wouldn't beat him by being a hothead. They stepped back from each other.

"I'm not gonna hold back." Kakashi said, smirking. "Fine, I wouldn't want you to!" Roselle' shouted, running at Kakashi, her right hand extended in a fist. Kakashi sidestepped and grabbed her wrist, throwing her into the ground. She poofed. "Shit, replacement justu! You're getting better pest." Kakashi said, searching her out. "No holding back! Sharingun!" he shouted and found her in the trees. "There! Fire style! Phoenix Flower Justu!" he shouted, burning her and all the trees around them. "Really good." he said, seeing another poof of smoke. "Shadow clone justu!" Roselle shouted in the air and five clones appeared around her. "I'm so not holding back!" they all said, performing hand signs. "Get ready, you're in for a real treat!" they said, grabbing their right hands. A low chirping sound could be heard as blue lightning formed in her hand. "Damn, she still has my book." Kakashi said, feeling inside his weapons pouch. He pouted and awaited the attack. "Chidori!" they shouted, as they fell from the sky. "Oh, you're making this too easy." he said, simply dodging them as they fell on the ground. As the last one fell, he felt something was coming. "Shit!" he shouted as he flipped backwards, barely dodging the real Roselle as she came from underground, chidori in hand. "Damn it! I could have sworn that would work!" she shouted as the chidori dispersed. Her Sharingun was in full effect. He vanished from her sight. "Wha-!" she didn't have time to react as Kakashi was beneath her, his leg hitting her chin. His attack was obviously copied off his mother. "Damn it!" she shouted, flying upwards.

Kakashi appeared behind her."Thanks Leo, I got a new move now." he smiled. "Let's go! Lion's Barrage!" he shouted as he hit her down into the ground. As he was about to deliver the last hit, Roselle grabbed his leg and slams him into the ground. "Nice try." he said and warped behind her, locking her in a head lock on the ground. "Get off me you pervert!" she yelled, trying to wiggle free. "Now!" she shouted and two clones popped out of the trees, grabbing Kakashi's arms. They held him up. "Wow, a lot better." he said, trying to break free, seeing he can't. "Oh yeah, I'm loving this! Fire style, dragon fire justu!" she said and hit him, good too. He shouts out in pain. "Damn," he said, falling to the ground. "This was a new shirt too." he said, trying to keep his cool, even though he really was in pain. "That's it, no more games Rosy!" he shouted, running at her. She was caught off guard, and was being punched in her shoulder, his hits coming faster. She knocked his hand to the side. 'His hits are too fast, what should I do to stop them?' she thought. "OH!" she said and focused her chakra in her right hand, hitting his right shoulder. "What the-?" he said, stepping back. "Oh, I see now." he said, realizing his arm was sealed. "You've been training with Neeeeegggggiiiii!" he said, seeing her face flare up. Negi was the son of Neji and Tenten. Roselle' had a huge crush on him and usually trained with him. "Sh-shut up!" she said. In an embarrassed rage, she charged at him, not noticing the Leo stance he was in.

"You lose." he said as he hit her hand, flipped her to the side, grabbed her wrist and hit her feet with his legs, knocking her to the ground. As she was about to get up, she felt a cold metal on her neck. Kakashi held a kunai to her throat. "Now, give me my book." Roselle grinned evilly as she got the book out of her pouch and extends it to him 'willingly.' Kakashi smiled and reached to take it from her only to find her snap her arm away from his grasp and crack up laughing. He pouted at her immaturity. "Give it back!" He whined pathetically. She frowned, she hated losing and loved tormenting her brother, just like any other sister. Well damn it, She'll just be a sore loser. She smiled and said, "Fine." She shoved the defenseless book down her top and in her bra. "All yours." She laughed mockingly. Kakashi's face fell in complete shock and disgust. He glared at her and began to walk away. Roselle laughed harder and said, "What? You don't want your book?"

"You win by false means." Sasuke says to Roselle' popping out of no where. He, unnoticed by his children, had been watching the fight. He walks over to them with his hands in his pocket, and with that 'I don't care' look. "If it were any other ninja they would have taken it with no hesitation. And with what you had implied, they would have most likely raped you. Watch not only your actions but your tongue as well." Roselle' bowed in respect to her father and began to walk towards the house. When she was passing her brother she whispers, "Like I didn't already know that... I think that was the most he ever spoken in my whole seventeen years of life." She hoped to get some agreement from her brother but instead she got a smack in the face instead. "Advice is wisdom. Embrace it, use it, and treasure it." She gawked at him while he smirked. She grinned because she took the hint. "I'm going in the house." She walked toward the door but before she entered she took the book out of her bra and throw it behind her in his direction. "Here's ya book." Kakashi caught it on reflex but dropped it just as quickly. "Eeww! The germs! I'll never be the same again!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Maru!" She swung around at the call of her name and his voice. She squeezed the book to her chest, that she got from the library on the way, hoping to stop the immense beating of her heart. The boy ran up to her. He smiled and said, "I was training and well..." He showed her his arm which consisted of three long cuts dripping with blood. Maru gasped seeing him with such bruises. "I was kinda hoping you'd heal it for me..." Maru was already a step ahead. When she saw it she dropped the book and took his arm. Their was a green glow on the cuts and red chakura swirled around it as well. The boy watched amazed, not at the unusual medic chakura but at her. Cutting himself with his kunai was so worth it. He would do anything to be this close to her. He blushed when she looked up at him. "There! All better." She said, informing him she was done. "Thanks..." He whispered and looked at his feet embarrassed, only to find the book Maru dropped. He picked it up and read the tittle. "A Midsummer Night's dream. Good choice." "You read it?" Maru asked excitedly. Most kids her age wouldn't read such books unless forced. Actually she couldn't even have a intelligent conversation with most of the kids her age. "Yeah. I do a lot of reading to get out of training with my grandfather. When we finish training I could never walk or move my arms. He's pretty tough." Maru giggled as the boy handed her the book. "Um... Can I walk you home?" The flushed boy asked getting more flushed by the second. Maru nodded giggling and the two were off.

"Thanks for walking me home." Maru smiled at him watching him have a nervous break down. She was worried about him, not only because of his behavior but also for his well being. If her parents or brother sees him, he may not make it home. "Is their something else?" Maru asked wanting him to kiss her. "Y-yeah. W-well I was w-wondering if y-you'd like t-to go on a d-date w-with m-m-me?" He mentally smacked himself for stuttering. Oh god! His father would probably laugh at him. He really need to stop being around his mom so much. Maru giggled again, he was just soo cute. "I'd love to." He gave her a wolfly grin that totally out shined his father's. He thought she would reject him for sure. "Well... then... um... bye!" He said in a rush and turned around to leave."Wait!" Maru yelled. He swirled around to meet lip to lip with her by accident. It didn't last that long but it definitely wasn't a peck on the lips. When Maru pulled away she giddily said, "Good night..." She looked at him waiting for an answer which took forever to come. "Good night." Just as he said that his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell backwards. The Inuzuka and Hyuuga boy had fainted. All Maru could say in her state of shock was... "HENRY! ARE YOU OK?!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke? Are you sleep?" Naruto hovered over Sasuke's sleeping form. "Trying to..." He said wishing for once in Naruto's life he can take a hint. "Ok. I won't bother you..." Naruto said, which was obviously a lie. He stopped hovering over him but instead laid on him, giving Sasuke a hard time breathing. Then he brought his face real close to his so that it hovered by just a short amount of centimeters. Sasuke could feel him breathing on him and watching him. He wanted to talk. He only interfered with his sleeping time when he wanted to talk. He wont stop bothering him to they talked. So then, got damn it, they were going to talk! Sasuke snapped open his eyes, sharingun spinning and all, and snapped at his blonde. "What!"

"I found out why Maruto has been rebelling. It's not for attention like we guessed. Her problem is different then mines..." Sasuke sat up pushing Naruto off of him. He got his attention now. What could possibly be going on in their little girls head? "Well?" Sasuke said irritated that Naruto wouldn't hurry up and tell him. When their was no reply he grabbed Naruto's chin so that he was looking at him. Naruto was in tears and it broke Sasuke' heart to see his cheerful idiot this way. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" Naruto eyes widened a little. Sasuke barely called him that anymore. Especially after the time he yelled at him in public saying the nick name was embarrassing. But now it was soothing. He laid his head on his chest and continued to explain their child's behavior. "She's mourning over not having the Sharingun! Is it possible to get the Sharingun as late as her age of sixteen Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with much hope in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't look at him. He had never meet an Uchiha who had his Sharingun come in so late. And the fact that she wasn't a full Uchiha made her chances slim to none. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest. "I understand the matter Sasuke. I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part." Sasuke looked down at his dobe. He didn't like when his family was unhappy, it bugged him to no end. He gently put his fingers through the blonde locks wanting to comfort him. He could always lie and say there was a chance she can get the Sharingun, but then what type of father and husband would he be?

Maruto slumped down to the floor. She had been listening to the conversation her parents were having. So their was no hope for her? She would never be a official Uchiha? In the future when her siblings have kids and expand the clan what will she do to 'benefit' the clan? In eighty years will people remember Maruto Uchiha? How will she be known? Maruto got off the floor as she wiped her tears away. She went into her room and got spray paint out of her secret stash. She opened her window and began to climb out. "I know exactly how I'll be remembered..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thankz for reading i hope u liked it and if u didn't oh well. Now that ur done REVIEW!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
